Antithesis
by Extremis
Summary: Mulder stays with Scully and her mother on their weekend off from work, but something happens between the two of them that they could have never predicted.
1. Introduction

**A/N -- **Hi. After writing this short chapter / introduction, I realized how much I have been having trouble with the placement of commas. If you find any errors regarding that, please try to ignore them. I'm currently working on where to place commas. I'm a young, teenage writer and still learning. Thanks! :)  
**& This takes place around season 5. **

* * *

The sunset was a gradient, fading from dark purple to mandarin orange, the silhouettes of trees with only a few leafs remaining were visible in the distance.

Dana Scully stood tranquilly, looking out of the window in her mother's home and up into the relaxing evening sky. She took a long, soothing breath to rejuvenate herself. Her blue-gray eyes were focused on the admirable scene in front of the house. She wasn't sure as to how long she had been standing there, admiring the view. Once the sun had desended was the moment she realized she must have been standing for a lengthy amount of time. She exhaled as she looked into the beautiful night sky. She shut the decently decorated curtians then spun around, walking toward the the door and turning the knob to exit.

"Dana," Maggie smiled softly once she had seen her daughter in the hallway. Just the very sight of Scully brought joy to her. Just hearing her daughter's voice filled her with warmth. Work had kept her busy lately and she did not want to loose touch with her daughter. "You have a visitor." She informed Scully, with the soft smile beginning to slowly fade away. She loved Scully and had been more than thrilled the very moment she heard she would be spending her weekend off with her. Just the two of them. A mother and daughter bond.

"A visitor?" Scully raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She looked down to scan her 'outfit'. She had been dressed in teal silk pajamas, her hair -- a mess after taking a hot shower and letting it air dry. She didn't even bother to brush it. She was hoping to brush her teeth then hop into bed, under the warm, delicate covers. Especially on a cold November night.

"Yes, I was surprised when I saw him standing there." Maggie didn't seem delighted. It was more than apparent.

"_Him?_" Scully asked in a shocked tone. There was only one _'him' _in mind. _Mulder. _But why in the world would he be here? She informed him earlier she would be spending the weekend at her mother's house, but she didn't think he'd tag along. There was no reason for him to.

Too impatient to wait for a response, Scully began to quickly walk toward the doorway. Her eyes began to widen when she saw who was standing there. He had a wide grin on his face as soon as she was in his sight.

"Mulder…" Scully said slowly, not sure what to think. "What are you _doing _here?" It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it was that she simply wasn't planning on it. But here he was, at her mother's door. But _why?_

"What's wrong, Scully, are you not happy to see me?"

"I just – was looking forward to a weekend off from work." Scully looked down at her slippers and sighed. The first thought that entered her mind was that he was here on a case, and needed her help. How ironic.

"Actually, the reason for my visit has nothing to do with work."

"Then what does it have to do with?"


	2. The Connection

**A/N - **Hi. :) Thanks for the reviews & feedback on comma placement! :) I'm glad it's not much of a big deal. Whew!  
Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Dana Scully, at the sink, scrubbing her hands under the running faucet, let out a slight laugh at her mother's clichéd joke. The moment Scully had finished washing her hands, the clock had struck eleven. She had been doing the dishes to preoccupy her anxious mind. She turned the knob on the faucet, turning it off. A sudden silence had fallen over the room without the pleasant sound of the running water. The silence remained until Scully spoke up.

"Mom," Scully turned to Maggie who had been standing beside her. She spoke in an soft, almost inaudible tone. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with my partner staying with us." Scully admitted with a brief sigh. It was obvious she had been exhausted. The way she spoke, the bags under her eyes. When was the last time she had gotten a good night's sleep? She couldn't even think back that far. Had it really been that long?

"Why not? He needs somewhere to stay, Dana. We're doing the man a favor."

"I know mom, it's just, I thought it was going to be just you and I." Scully looked down toward the floor, unsure as to what to say. Mulder had been in the living room, isolated. Who knew what he had been doing. Hopefully not throwing pencils at the ceiling for entertainment.

"I love you." Maggie paused. "We'll find time to spend together, don't worry. I know it." Maggie embraced Scully and smiled softly. Scully returned the smile then nodded. She looked toward the direction the living room was in, and turned her eyes toward Maggie.

"I should say something to him."

--

Scully entered the living room slowly with her arms dangling by her sides. Mulder was seated on the couch, looking around the living room, trying to find something to catch his interest. The room was quiet. Not a single sound.

"Mulder…" Scully began to speak as she walked toward the couch. "I'm sorry." Scully's tone was still hush, soft, inaudible. She meant her apology. What had happened earlier between the two was rough.

Mulder's hazel eyes shot up, looking into Scully's. At that moment their eyes met, he could feel a connection. A different kind of connection. One he had never felt before. _But what was it?_

"No biggie." Mulder responded non-chalantly. He took his eyes off Scully and looked forward. Thoughts wandered slowly, swiftly through his mind about her. He couldn't help but think about her. Why did she contribute this much interest to him?

"Mulder… Look. I am sorry I yelled at you earlier," Scully took a seat beside her partner. "I just – I was looking forward to a weekend off with my mother. I needed to relax. I _need _to relax. I rarely find the time anymore."

"It's not my fault I was kicked out of my apartment, was it?"

"You weren't paying your rent, what do you expect?" Scully arched an eyebrow. She knew she was doing Mulder a favor. He had nowhere else to go. Of course she wouldn't toss him out on the streets.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mulder responded dully.

"Mulder…" Scully swallowed. "It's getting late and I need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Scully stood up. Before she could exit the living room, Mulder stopped her.

"Wait." He said, standing up.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around, causing her red hair to shake.

At that moment he looked Scully in the eyes again. _The connection._

"Nevermind." A grin appeared on Mulder's face.

Scully wasn't sure what had been going on in his spooky mind. She didn't respond. She just simply turned around and exited the living room.

"Goodnight Scully." Mulder mumbled under his breath, the grin had never left his face.


	3. We Would Have Kissed

"Scully?" Mulder spoke softly, aware of the time. Scully had been in bed, spread out and fast asleep. The black digital clock displayed in bold, red numbers. 1:04 AM. She had been sleeping for as little as two hours. Part of him felt bad for waking her, but part of him needed to talk to her. Heck, All of him needed to talk to her. Seeing her roll over, not yet waking, he walked beside the queen-sized bed and smirked. God, She was so adorable when she slept.

"Scully?" Mulder spoke slightly louder than before, hoping not to wake her harshly.

"Mmm," Scully groaned, barely wakening. Her eyes slowly opened to get a good look to see who had been trying to communicate with her. "Mulder?" Scully pushed herself up with her arms, so she had been sitting against the bed-frame. "What are you doing here?" Scully glanced over toward the clock. "It's one in the morning." She spoke drowsily.

"Couldn't sleep." Mulder lied. It was obvious he had a better reason for his early visit. Scully had been around him long enough to tell when something was up. Either that, or it was due to the fact she was an extremely analytical person.

"Couldn't sleep?" Scully questioned. "What's wrong, Mulder?" She asked with a sigh. She wasn't intending on being woken up in the middle of the night. Especially when she had been exhausted and recently gone to bed two hours ago. But of course when with Mulder, anything was possible, so it seemed.

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted to talk to you." Mulder sat on the opposite side of the bed, next to Scully. Curiously, she turned her head toward him.

"What about?"

"Us."

One word, two letters. Why did it seem to leave such a huge impact on Scully? _Us. _Maybe it had been the way he said it. Confidentially, dignified. His voice, calm and cool. Scully gazed at Mulder in wonder. Her eyes staring into his. She contemplated for a moment before responding.

"What do you mean _us_?"

"Do you remember Eddie Van Blundht? You know, you got all... up close and personal with him?"

Scully was taken aback. Why had he been mentioning Van Blundht? Of course she had remembered him. _Up close and personal._ The only reason she had gotten so close to him was because she had thought he was Mulder. Was this why he was bringing it up? Or was she going too deep in thought about this?

"I was not intending to _get all up close and personal with him_," Scully mocked. "Look, Mulder, this isn't the time to discuss this. I'm going back to sleep."

"_You _thought he was _me._"

Scully glared at Mulder in amazement. "You've got to be kidding. I need sleep, Mulder. Please."

"What if that _was _me? And I never came crashing through the door because I was Eddie, not me at the door. Well, not Eddie, but me, myself sitting next to you."

"...What?"

Mulder exhaled, trying to think how to word this. "I mean… What if it really was me? And there was no Eddie Van-whatever."

Scully's mind flashed back to the scenario. She had been sitting on the couch, a glass of red wine in her hand. The fireplace was going. 'Mulder' had been seated beside her. At least, she thought it had been Mulder. She shared silly high school memories as 'Mulder' listened. They laughed together, smiled together. Then finally he had scooted over, leaned in to kiss her. Their faces were inches apart. Before they could finally kiss, the real Mulder stormed in, leaving Scully in a state of shock.

She knew what would have happened next… If it had truly been him.

"I -- I don't know."

"Yes you do. Why'd you hesitate?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Admit it Scully, we would have kissed."

Scully didn't respond. Just the thought of the two sharing a kiss on the lips had been a big deal for her. Yet, she had known him for so long. They worked together, knew so much about each other. They've held hands, they've embraced, they've comforted each other. Then why was kissing a big deal? Because they could never be. It would make things difficult at work, wouldn't it? What if Skinner caught on to them? What were they, a modern Romeo and Juliet? No. What was she thinking. They weren't even together.

Scully slumped down, resting her head on the soft pillow. Almost forgetting Mulder was there, beside her, she stared at the ceiling. _We would have kissed. Yes, we would have._

Scully slowly shut her eyes, gently falling asleep with thoughts rapidly running through her overly tired mind. Not wanting to leave, Mulder watched her fall asleep. Unintentionally, he had soon fallen asleep as well. Right beside his partner.

* * *

**  
A/N **- I am trying to slowly add some romance to this, while trying to keep them in character. I hope it's alright! Reviews are appreciated. :)


	4. Alone Together

Mulder scooted out of the warm bed once realizing where he had fallen asleep. Desperately trying not to wake Scully, he tried to remain as quiet as possible. He began to tip-toe out of the room slyly, in silence. When he had made it to the door, he felt relief. He was almost out. He slowly began to reached for the silver doorknob, until a sudden, quiet voice had interrupted his escape.

"_Mulder?_ Mulder, what are you doing?"

Mulder turned around slowly, carefully. His eyes shifted toward Scully's.

"Good morning, Scully." Mulder greeted her wisely. He had been caught exiting her bedroom. What was she thinking? What was she going to say? Did it really matter? They had been talking late at night, it was common sense that he had fallen asleep right there, next to her. She had known Mulder for so long, _trusted _Mulder. It didn't seem like much of a problem. Did it?

Scully pushed down the covers and risen from the warm, comforting bed. In silk pajamas, she folded her arms and glanced at Mulder questionably. She pressed her lips together and blinked slowly, as if carefully wording what to say in her smart, scientific mind. She then just shook her head and opened the door in the process of exiting the bedroom.

"Next time you try to sneak out of my room, keep in mind how observing I am." Scully said simply, seconds after turning around to face Mulder. She raised her eyebrows, glancing at him for a moment before exiting the bedroom. Mulder couldn't help but smirk. He had been expecting her to question him as to why she caught him sneaking out of the bedroom, hands on hips, a suspicious look over her skeptical face. Then again, they had been talking late at night. Scully had common sense. A little too much common sense.

Mulder left the bedroom shortly after her, trying to locate where she had gone. Not wanting to wander around the house and make a fool out of himself, he entered the kitchen to see Maggie with a hot, steaming cup of tea in her hand. Her eyes swiftly moved toward his. A warm smile made it's way across her face once she had seen Mulder.

"Good morning, Fox. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?" She asked generously. She had to admit to herself, once Mulder arrived, she wasn't too thrilled. She knew Scully had felt the same. If she still did, she was unsure. She and Scully were both excited to spend a calm, relaxing weekend with each other. But now that Mulder was here, she had a good feeling about it. An even better feeling about her daughter's relationship with him. What this vision was, she couldn't quite put her tongue on. Mulder returned the smile and shook his head no.

"No thanks, Mrs. Scully, I was just looking for Dana."

Maggie took a long sip of her tea, both hands wrapped around the mug for warmth. The same, warm smile returned as soon as soon she placed the mug down, her eyes returned to Mulder. She respected his politeness. She knew Mulder was a good man.

"She's in the shower," Maggie informed him. "Why don't you have a cup of coffee in the meantime? It's fresh," She offered politely. Mugs are in the cabinet, help yourself." Maybe she was being a little too generous.

Mulder thought about it. He had to do something to pass the time. And he could use a fresh cup of coffee to help wake up. He responded with a nod and soft smile.

"Sure, why not. Thanks." Reaching for the cabinet, he opened it and took out a clean, white mug. He then poured coffee into it. Steam drifted from the mug once poured. It provided a soothing atmosphere. He added a few creams and sugar then took a sip. Satisfied, he brought the mug over to the table and set it down carefully. He pulled out a chair and sat across from Maggie, sipping slowly at the warm coffee, being careful not to burn his tongue.

"So, you and Dana have been working together for a while now. She's a hard worker, isn't she?" Maggie asked, curious about her daughter. She had always known she was a hard worker. She had been so intelligent, and gotten so far over the years. Maggie had an exceeding amount of pride for her daughter. She loved to talk about her.

"Yes, very. Sometimes I can't help but think if she's smarter than I am." Mulder joked. But it had been slightly true. She definitely had more common sense than he did. He had to let himself admit that. Maggie laughed slightly in response. She could notice something different about Mulder when he talked about her. Something she didn't notice before.

Mulder smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

The sound of footsteps entering the room caused Mulder to turn his head. Scully, dressed casually in jeans and a blue T-Shirt, surprised Mulder. Normally he would be seeing her dressed in work attire. This was a different look. Sure, he had seen her outside of work in the past, but never dressed so casually. She poured herself a cup of coffee. The usual. One cream, no sugar. She joined them at the table and took a sip. The entire time, Mulder watched her movements. Not that slyly, due to how Maggie noticed how he watched her with such interest. This caused her to smile even more.

"Good morning, Dana," Maggie greeted her daughter. Before she could respond, a sudden thought had crossed her mind.

"Oh, I have to run to the grocery store. I forgot to pick up a few things. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Maggie finished her tea with one last sip, then cleaned the mug in the sink. She grabbed her jacket. Putting her arms in the sleeves, she turned to Scully and Mulder.

"I won't take long."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that this chapter was a bit boring, but it's going to get real good after this. Don't worry. ;)


	5. What Would A Kiss Feel Like?

**A/N - **...And here comes the romance. (:

* * *

"Haven't seen you dressed like a normal person before, Scully." Mulder stated, finishing his coffee and bringing it over to the sink to rinse it out. Scully had been seated at the table, still drinking hers. She turned to him slowly, her right arm over the chair and her left wrapped around the coffee mug. Her mouth opened slightly, showing her teeth. It turned into some form of a sarcastic smile.

"Gee, Thanks, Mulder. At least I _can _look like a normal person." She stated, finishing her coffee and rinsing hers out as well. They stood next to each other inches before the sink. _Haven't seen you dressed like a normal person before. _Another interesting remark made by none other than Fox William Mulder. Of course she had to think of a wise little response.

Since she hadn't been wearing high heels, or any form of shoes for that matter, she felt even shorter next to her tall partner. Only a few inches above five feet, she glanced up at her six foot partner. She wouldn't be surprised if he cracked another joke, or remark about their height difference.

Mulder had to admit, he liked seeing her dress casually and not in work attire. He liked being around her outside of work in general. It was a good feeling to be around her when they weren't chasing after criminals, or hunting down alien abduction information. In his mind, it made them seem like more than partners. Friends. Possibly something else. But would she think the same about him? _Would she? _Now Mulder was becoming paranoid. Something _had _to have been said. He couldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside forever. A moment could pass by, he could lose his chance.

"Hey – uh, Scully." The change in his tone had come off almost alarming to Scully. It was more serious, more tense. Scully's smile faded. She seemed more concerned.

"Yes?" She asked simply, in a one word response. Then something had frightened her. The conversation they had last night. He was using the same tone he did when he spoke about Eddie Van Blundht at one AM. Was he bringing this up again? Why wouldn't he drop the subject?

"Our conversation last night," Mulder gently grabbed Scully's hand, not sure where he was going with this. For better or for worse, he wanted to admit something. Tell her his true feelings. If they had known each other for so long, wouldn't it be the best thing to do? Were the chances of the truth wrecking their relationship? Their friendship? But even he knew, the truth wasn't meant to be easy. "I had a reason for that." He stroked the back of her hand with this thumb. Her hands felt soft against his. The feeling when their hands touched was sensational. _What would a kiss feel like?_

Scully's eyes drifted down toward their joined hands. Slowly, she looked up at Mulder unsure as to what he had been doing. Why was he bringing Van Blundht up? Why was he suddenly holding her hand in a tight grasp? Scully had to say something, anything. "Mulder, what – " Before she could finish her sentence, Mulder had cut her off.

"Have you ever known someone for so long, that in the beginning you're wary of one another, but it's funny how things advance so quickly? It evolves into friendship, then maybe into something even more than that. Something you would have never thought of happening in the first place?" He never let go of Scully's hand, he just took a step closer.

Scully could feel tears coming on. She knew who he had been talking about. She had never gave much thought about she and Mulder becoming something more than partners, than friends in the past but now he was giving her things to think about. What if that had really been Mulder that night Eddie Van Blundht had fooled her? They would have kissed. She had already pondered this in her mind the night before. Would things have taken a different route, turn, direction? Would they have already been more than friends. Scully didn't respond. She could feel a single, salty tear gently flow down her right cheek. She tried to hide the emotion from Mulder. She couldn't show her feelings for him. Why had she even been thinking this way?

Mulder leaned in, pressing his lips against Scully's. Her lips were as soft as her hands. Just as he predicted. Her lips were sweet, intriguing. He felt like a child, addicted to a sweet candy. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt _addicted. _He could feel her hand press to the back of his neck. He grinned against her lips, continuing to kiss her. The feeling once their lips touch was phenomenal. Was he dreaming or was this reality? Scully pulled away, breaking the kiss. She took in a deep breath then looked into Mulder's stunning, hazel eyes. She almost couldn't believe she gave in, kissing him back.

"Mulder – I don't know what to say." Scully admitted, not taking her eyes off his. She couldn't believe it. They had really kissed. _On the lips. _Her stomach churned at the very thought of it. It was wrong, but if It had been wrong, why did it feel so right? All of those cliches were skipping through her mind, one by one.

"You don't have to say anything." He pulled her into a warm embrace. More tears drifted down Scully's face. She pressed her lips together and shut her eyes, not wanting to leave his arms. It felt so comfortable, so fitting. It wasn't even noon, and a lot had already happened. This would be a morning they would both never forget. But where would this leave them? Where would they go from here?

* * *

**A/N #2 - **Okay, so, I apologize my chapters have been so short. I always try to make them longer, but I'll admit, I don't exactly succeed at that. Haha. :) I know I previously said this takes place around the fifth season... But honestly, I'm not sure at this point with the romance that is taking place. So, imagine it where you'd like to. Or, I imagine it as season five, if things happened differently. Maybe a season finale? I'm not sure. I just felt the need to write a romance involving the two. :) Reviews are appreciated!! :)


	6. I Love You

Later that night, Scully sat on the couch, deep in thought about everything that had happened this morning. She was now in her silk pajamas, drinking a warm cup of tea, trying to relax. The steam floated slowly, warming her face. She took a long sip to warm her insides, to soothe her mind. Had her and Mulder really shared such a tender kiss? Was this a dream? She felt as if she had been rushing into things. She wasn't ready to take it to this level. But what _were _her feelings for Mulder? Did she truly love him? No. She couldn't let herself think that now, she couldn't let her heart get the best of her. Not when she had been assigned to debunk his work. It wasn't suppose to end up this way. They weren't suppose to fall in love. This wasn't some sappy romantic fairytale, this was reality. And reality was harsh. She wasn't Juliet, and he wasn't Romeo. They were Dana and Fox. No running away together to wed, no keeping their relationship from their family, most importantly, no suicide in the end.

She took another sip, finishing her cup of tea. The warmth remained on the outside of the cup. She kept her hand wrapped around it. It was near twelve o'clock, and she couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts, too many emotions. Running rapidly through her mind. She kept her eyes locked straight ahead, but she hadn't been focusing on anything. Not anything in front of her, that is. Or was she? Maybe something, someone had been in front of her the entire time. She never let herself take the opportunity to realize it.

"Scully." A soft, calm voice sounded as if music to her ears, causing her to fill with anxiety at the same time. She felt nervous, like a teenage girl whom had found her first crush. But she wasn't the one drawing hearts in her notebook.

Scully remained to look ahead, not moving her head toward the voice. She knew who's voice this belonged to. A voice she had been hearing say her name for several years. The non-chalant, confident voice of her partner. What was their relationship coming to? She couldn't remember thinking about him this much, never.

Mulder began to walk toward her. She could see him from her peripheral vision. He took a seat on the couch next to her, knowing something should be said. After what had happened earlier, she had been trying to keep her distance from him. Not that she didn't want to see him, but she felt nervous. Did she really want to begin a relationship with Mulder? Sure they already had a relationship. Partners, friends. But, lovers?

"How are you feeling?" He asked considerately. "I had to wait until a time Maggie was asleep so I could talk to you." He smirked, feeling like a teenage boy. Waiting for her mother to fall asleep to talk to his crush. But this wasn't high school, they weren't teenagers. They were adults, professional FBI agents. They were far from high school teenagers. That part of their lives had past, now it was time to live in the present, the future.

Scully just nodded, forcing herself to make eye contact with Mulder. She set the tea down, then looked into his hazel eyes, pressing her lips together as she tried to think of something to say. _How does he do it? _Scully thought to herself. She couldn't believe how he could take an anxious situation filled with nerve, and make a joke out of it, along with adding one of his smirks.

"Where does this leave us, Mulder?" Scully couldn't contain herself, she had to ask the question.

"In the beginning I was assigned to the X-Files. The first time I met you, I - I thought you were a jerk. I didn't think you'd end up meaning _anything _to me. Just a partner I had no choice to work with. But, when I got to know you more, I realized there's more to you than that. You became my friend, someone I could trust. But now, since -- since this morning, what's become of us, Mulder? I don't think I'm ready for this."

Mulder tried to think himself. He wanted to be more than friends. In his mind, he could admit he loved her. He knew somewhere, deep down she felt the same way. But getting her to admit it, maybe even realize it would be more of a challenge than any cases in the X-Files.

"I think we're one big X-File." Mulder joked. Scully couldn't help but laugh. The laughing didn't take long to fade away and return to seriousness. After all, this was serious. She needed to talk to him. Her heart was telling her one thing, but her mind was telling her another. She had never felt so cliched in her life.

"Scully -- You said I'm someone you trust, well, you need to trust me on this."

Mulder embraced Scully, rubbing her back gently to comfort her. He didn't want to rush her into anything, but his feelings for her were extraordinary. Scully rested her head on Mulder's shoulder, and pulled away looking into his eyes. This time, she felt the connection. There was something there when their eyes met. She tried to shake the feeling away. Mulder kissed her softly on her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Look... I, uh." Mulder could feel himself stumbling on the words. Those three words. He wanted to say them so badly, especially to Scully. He had never felt a stronger connection for anyone else in his life.

"I love you." Mulder whispered, looking into her eyes. Scully bit her bottom lip, a single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know what to say. Did she love him? Her heart said yes, her mind told her, no. It was wrong. Then she thought for a moment. What did she admire more? Mulder or her job. The answer was simple. Could she really let work get in the way? She was a woman after all, she had feelings. It wasn't healthy to be alone her entire life. She didn't have to be. Whenever she'd see another man, she'd just think back to Mulder. Maybe that was love.

"Mulder... We've -- we've been through a lot, with work, with our lives. But I'm done with masking feelings, I'm done with replacing simple words with speeches. Mulder, I - I... I love you." Once realizing what she had said, she felt shock. Had she said something that she would end up regretting in the long run? Or something that was meant to be said. Either way, she had to hope for the best. They both had to.

* * *

**A/N **- I couldn't resist adding romance. I'm such a sucker for these two. They're meant to be, it's time Scully begins to realize it in this story. No matter what's wrong or right. Cause, c'mon! They're right, right, right!! :)


	7. The End

**A/N: **This is short and simple. It took me some time to end the story. I didn't want to end it too dramatically or unrealistically, so this is my attempt at ending it. Hope it's not too bad. :)

* * *

Dana Scully took a deep breath as she fumbled through her suit pocket, trying to locate her key. Once she felt the small, metallic object she pulled it out, inserted it into her apartment door and unlocked it. She took a step inside, tossing her key onto the counter by her computer, resulting in a small cling.

Everything that had happened this weekend seemed so unreal to her. She was still, slowly managing to take it all in. She and Mulder's relationship was indeed, without a doubt, changing. But after knowing someone, for so many years, confiding in them, putting your complete trust into that person, how could things between you and that person remain the same?

She had not been able to recall a weekend similar to that one. A weekend which was meant to be spent with only her mother, Mulder dropped by. Fate? Irony? Stupidity? Stupidity. Scully smirked at the thought. After all, he didn't pay his rent. He had nowhere else to go.

Curling her fingers around the telephone, she grabbed it then dialed Mulder's number.

After saying those, powerful three words, she felt a bit awkward. She needed to speak to him, face to face, settle everything. Would it be different at work? Would Skinner separate them if he found out and assign them to different units?She held the phone to her ear as she awaited for a response, listening to the ringing.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, it's me. I think we should talk, just the two of us, since we're no longer with my mom."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a few."

"Okay, Mulder, see you then."

Before she could hang up, "Oh -- And, Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder?"

"I wasn't really kicked out of my apartment. I did pay my rent."


End file.
